


Tonight's About You

by s-t-a-r-r (angel_authoress)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's literally just self indulgent porn lol, oh look my first published smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_authoress/pseuds/s-t-a-r-r
Summary: You've reached a point in your relationship with Saeran where you're ready to take the next step- the challenging part is bringing it up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *throws my self-indulgent weeb porn at you*
> 
> hi hello this is my first ever published smut so um it's probably shitty but maybe someone will enjoy it idk
> 
> the explicit warning is there for a reason my dudes, but i can only strongly advise that you don't read if you're under 18. or be a rebel. you do you mate. 
> 
> enjoy?

Bringing up the... sex thing, was something you dreaded if you were being totally honest. You knew that it was going to be an awkward topic- and an especially sensitive one for Saeran. But you would have to talk about it eventually- after all, you two had officially been an “item” for just over six months now and he’s only ever seen you in a bikini. And even then, he kept looking away, like he was ashamed of himself for admiring your body. Never once has he tried to touch you in between your legs or on your chest during your late nights on the couch together.

It’s not that he’s not attracted to you- you _know_ he is. You knew that he was really trying not to take things too fast- and you appreciated him being so careful with you. But you didn’t want to just spring this on him either- perhaps he wasn’t ready for this step? Ugh, either way, you needed to talk to him about it- you couldn’t avoid it forever, and quite frankly, the sexual tension was starting to get to you. 

Tonight would be the night. If he agreed, what would happen? How far would he want to take things? Or what if he didn’t agree? What if he just wasn’t ever going to be comfortable with it? You shook your head, ridding yourself of your insecurities. Even if that were the case, you wouldn’t love him any less. You wanted to do this at his pace.

Still, you made sure you were prepared. You went out earlier this week while Saeran was at his therapist appointment and bought some condoms and a bottle of lube- perhaps they wouldn’t be used tonight, but it wouldn’t hurt to have them for the near future.

The hardest part would be finding a way to bring it up. There’s no way you could bring it up casually, like talking about the weather. _“_

_I might just have to bite the bullet on this one._

You would have to be blunt- you just hoped that your boldness wouldn’t end up scaring him away.

* * *

 

It wasn’t _dressing up-_ not really anyway. But, you _had_ picked one of your more revealing tanktops to go with your miniskirt. You couldn’t exactly say that was unintentional either- you _wanted_ him to notice.

You acted as though everything was normal when he came home. You greeted him at the door with a kiss before urging him into your living room to relax. “I’ll make dinner, so you go ahead and relax."

Okay, scratch that- you were _hardly_ acting normal. Were you coming on too strong? Did he notice yet?

He looked a bit taken aback when you kissed him then hurriedly rushed him into the living room- but other than that, he wasn’t questioning it, at least not out-loud. After dinner was ready, Saeran eagerly chattered away about his day as he ate. He had spent most of the day with Saeyoung, catching up with him and making up for all that lost time. It warmed your heart to see them finally being brothers again. Saeran seemed to be warming up to him too, and you could see that the strong resentment he used to hold towards him was finally melting away.

“You should come with me some time,” he suggested, “Saeyoung says he wants to see you again sometime soon. We should all go out together.”

You snickered. “Wouldn’t Saeyoung kind of be the third wheel?”

Saeran grinned. “Ahh, I told him that, but he said he doesn’t mind. He um…” he paused, clearing his throat, a bright red blush consuming his pale cheeks, “also said that he should get to know his future sister in-law.”

Figures. “That sounds like something he’d say,” you replied with a small chuckle. You leaned in closer, resting your cheek in the palm of your hand. “I’m glad to see you two talking and... having a relationship.”

“…Yeah. Me too. I really have missed him… God, I missed him a lot.”

You knew that this couldn't be easy for him- you were glad to have Saeyoung back again. If he weren't around, you weren't sure if Saeran would've recovered as well as he did. “Well, now you have all the time in the world to see him,” you reassured him, idly tracing patterns on the small wooden table with your finger.

“…Yeah. I do.”

You drew in a long, shuddery breath. It was now or never (well, not really, but still, you figured this was as good a time as any… right?). “Saeran?”

He looked up at you from his now empty plate- you noticed that he had started gaining some weight, which was good. He looked much healthier now than he did six months ago. “Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, it’s just… there’s something that’s been on my mind lately, I just… don’t really know how to say it.”

He smiled charmingly, reaching out to take your hand. “You can tell me anything, you know. What’s bothering you?”

“…It’s uh… a little embarrassing…” you continued, fighting off a small laugh.

He mirrored your smile, leaning in closer to you, his tone dropping down to a near whisper as he spoke. “Come on, tell me! I’m curious now.”

You giggled, and suddenly you felt a little bit more confident about bringing up the topic. Still, you decided to approach it delicately, knowing that it was a sensitive subject for him. “Well, it’s just… we’ve been, you know… a _thing_ for around six months now, and I was just wondering if, maybe, you know… some time… you’d… um… want to… messaroundalittle?”

You cringed as soon as the words left your mouth.  _Mess around a little? **Really?**_ A part of you was sort of hoping that he didn’t catch what you said, that way you could just drop it and pretend it never happened.

But unfortunately, he heard you all too well, judging by the puzzled expression on his face.

“M-Mess around? Y-You mean…”

You nodded, feeling your cheeks ignite into a furious red blush.

“O-Oh.” He placed his free hand atop his heaving chest. “S-Sorry, I just… thought I was gonna pass out for a second… _wow…”_ He forced himself to meet your eyes. “Would you… really want to… do stuff with me?”

You gave him a tiny nod. “Mmhm.”

“Hah… this is… wow...”

“But it’s okay if you’re not ready!” you blurted, interpreting his shock as discomfort. “Um, maybe this is too soon? Sorry, I won’t bring it up-“

“No, it’s okay!” he interrupted, reaching for your hand again and holding it tightly. “It’s… not that I don’t want to, or that I’m not ready, I just…”

“Just what?”

“I didn’t think… you’d ever be interested in doing that with me,” he finally confessed.

Baffled, you cocked your head, your eyes narrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… look at me." He gestured to himself with both hands. "I’m so… _ugly and thin…_ I didn’t think you’d ever want me in that way, and I was willing to accept that if it meant being with you-“

“Saeran.”

He immediately ceased his rambling. You stood up, chair sliding out from underneath you, and slowly made your way to where he was sitting. With your foot, you gently turned his chair so that it was facing you. Then, with every ounce of courage you could muster, you placed your hands on his shoulders and seated yourself on his lap. You heard him gulp loudly, cheeks growing almost impossibly red. 

_"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm on his lap."_

_"Oh my God, oh my God, she's on my lap."_

The tense, thickening silence was finally broken. “Uh, um, MC, I-“

You drew in a deep breath. “Th-There’s absolutely _nothing_ ugly about you, Saeran,” you told him, stating it as if it were a known fact.

He met your gaze, the bright teal boring into your very being. You were fully clothed, but you had never felt more exposed before him than you did in that moment. “I…”

“C-Can I show you?” you asked quietly. “Can I show you how I feel about you?”

Another loud gulp. “Y-Yes. _Please_.”

You climbed off of him and grabbed his hand, guiding him back to your bedroom. You shut the door and locked it behind you, seating yourself in front of him on your bed. He looked so patient, so welcoming sitting there before you- you almost felt like he was too good for you. 

“You control what happens here tonight. You tell me what feels good, what doesn’t. Tell me if you want me to stop or to keep going. And remember, this is about you, so I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, okay?” you explained.

He nodded. “Y-Yes, I understand…”

“Good. I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

Kissing. That was something you could both do. You were familiar with that.

You leaned in slowly, like you would on a lazy Saturday night with him, and pressed your lips to his in a heated kiss. You tilted your head to fit your lips together properly, your hand sliding up his neck to cup his jaw and pull him closer. You heard him make a little sound deep in his throat and you found yourself shivering at the noise- you wanted to hear it again. You eventually coaxed him into opening his mouth for you. You slowly slipped your tongue into his mouth and he made that sound again- that sound that drove you crazy. Eventually, one of his free hands rose to the back of your head to tangle itself in your hair.

You parted from him to allow him and yourself a moment to breathe. He _already_ looked so perfectly wrecked- his chest heaving, cheeks stained red, his eyes glazed over. He ran his tongue over the seam of his lips, as if tasting remnants of you.

“Was that… good?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes,” he choked out. “Can you… do it again?”

You grinned, and without hesitation, descended on him again. Saeran tightly gripped your shoulder to steady himself as you fisted your hand into his shirt, the fingers on your other hand lightly caressing his prominent jawline. The kiss was shortened by you abruptly separating and darting down to the pale expanse of his neck. You left small kisses along his neck and throat. You could feel him swallow as he slowly tilted his head back, granting you more access. You began leaving small nips, your tongue sliding out to soothe them every now and then. Saeran released a contented sigh, his free hand clenching the blanket on the bed.

Your hand slid down to the first button on his shirt. “Can I..?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head almost excitedly. “Yes, yes, please…”

You couldn’t help but smirk at how eager he was. You popped the first button, the shirt falling open to reveal his collarbone and the very top of his chest. Your fingers trailed lightly across the skin before finding the second button, and then the third, the fourth, and then finally, the fifth button came free. Saeran shrugged it off the rest of the way, tossing the shirt onto the floor.

He suddenly looked away, his eyes downcast as if he were upset. “Uhm…”

You gently placed your fingers on his chin and urged him to look you in the eye properly. “Saeran, you’re beautiful to me.”

Those eyes you loved so much widened to the size of saucers, his lips parting slightly. He still looked like he didn't believe you, but you knew he felt it too, felt what you were feeling for him. 

“You’re beautiful,” you repeated as you lowered yourself so that you were facing his chest. You began running your fingers along the length of his collarbone. “And you make me so..."

“M-MC…”

You began leaving small kisses along his chest and abdomen, your hands trailing up his sides and around to his bare back. You could feel his heartbeat thrumming beneath your lips and it only spurred you on, encouraging you to move lower and lower until-

“Hnng…”

Again. That strained, choked off noise that made you so hot and bothered. “Saeran, can I take your pants off..?”

“Y-Yes…”

You popped the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper. You helped him shimmy out of his jeans and tossed them unceremoniously onto the floor alongside his shirt. You could see his cock straining through his boxers and you felt your cunt throb with anticipation.

“I’m going to touch you now, okay? You can tell me if you don’t like it.”

He nodded his okay and with that you began. You began trailing your fingers along the underside. He threw his head back and let out something akin to a howl, his hands grabbing onto the blankets and sheets for purchase as you toyed with his erection. You weren’t exactly used to this, but judging by his expression of pure bliss, he seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

“Hnn, hnn, MC, MC…”

“What is it, do you want me to stop?”

“N-No, God no, k-keep going, just… take them off, the boxers. If it’s okay… I want to feel you… with no barriers between us.”

Taken aback by his boldness, you nodded, suddenly feeling yourself getting a little nervous as well. You trailed your hands along the outside of his thighs until they reached the waistband of his boxers. You hooked your fingers in on either side and slowly began pulling them down. You watched with vapid interest as his member sprung free. It took everything you had to keep yourself focused on pulling his underwear all the way off. You tossed them onto the floor and crawled over to where he was sitting. He wasn’t looking at you again, his face burning crimson with embarrassment.

You were kind of shocked that he had gotten this hard just from a makeout session and some touching. Then again, you didn’t have any room to talk- you were getting wetter by the second. He wasn’t completely hairless, you noticed- but he had kept himself neat and trimmed. And- god, he was _thick_ through and through- the thought of having him inside you made you ache with need.

“P-Please don’t say it’s small or something…” he muttered lowly.

You laughed. He could be so cute sometimes. “Small? Hardly.”

“…A-And you’re not just saying that to make me feel better, right..?”

“Of course not. You should feel how wet I am now after seeing you like this.”

Another audible gulp.

You grinned. “Saeran, do you... like when I say stuff like that?”

“Um…” his eyes darted back and forth frantically, like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Y-Yeah… I think so.”

Hm. Interesting. You reached over him to pull open the drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. You fiddled around for a moment before you finally found what you were looking for.

“What… is that?” he asked.

“Lube,” you answered simply. You popped the cap open and squirted a small amount onto your hand. “It’ll be kind of uncomfortable if I’m touching you with a dry hand.”

“O-Oh…”

“It’s going to be a little cold at first, sorry… but try to relax, okay? I’m… not really an expert on this, but I’ll try to make you feel good.”

He nodded, and with that, you wrapped your lubed hand around his base. He cringed a bit at first, most likely from the cold, but then eventually relaxed his tensed muscles, which you took as your cue to continue. You slowly moved your hand up and down along his length, watching him closely to study his reactions. He appeared to be somewhat relaxed, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving slightly as he attempted to keep himself calm.

“I’m gonna go a little bit faster now, is that alright?”

“Please, please…” he begged, his voice hoarse.

“You can tell me what to do, you know,” you urged. “If you want me to go faster, slower… where you want me to touch… this is about you, so it’s okay to tell me how to make you feel good.”

“…E-Everything you do makes me feel good,” he told you. “Everything.”

You increased your speed and he cried out, his hips bucking slightly. He clenched at the blankets yet again to keep control- he didn’t want to mess you up. Eventually your movements became a bit more practiced- you shifted your focus to the upper half of his dick, massaging the leaking tip.

“Ah! Fuck, _fuck-!”_

You placed your free hand over your mouth to stifle a snicker. “I take it you liked that then?”

“Y-Yes, so much, I liked it so much… please keep going…”

You continued your ministrations, noting the way his hips were steadily rolling into your touch. You decided to add in your free hand, wrapping firmly around his base. With both hands, you proceeded to pump him faster, squeezing slightly at the tip. Saeran was panting now, fighting off little moans and whimpers as his hips began wildly bucking forward. _He must be close._ While it was a bit difficult to keep your composure with him thrusting so furiously, you decided not to stop him, to allow him to chase his release.

“Saeran?”

“Mmm, _mmph!_ Y-Yeah _aaah?”_

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?”

“U-Uhm… uh… hah… m-maybe o-once or t-twice..?”

You internally chastised yourself- what kind of question was that? Of course he probably hadn’t had many- at least, none that came from another person. Regardless, he deserved this. He deserved to feel good- to feel that pleasure that he’d been deprived of for so long. “Go ahead then. Make yourself feel good- you deserve it.” You inched closer to whisper in his ear, both hands still working his cock. “Go on, it’s okay, you deserve to feel good.”

It only took one, two, three more strokes and then he was coming. He threw his head back as his hips finally stilled, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his cock spurted thick ropes of cum. You worked him through his orgasm, pumping him until he had nothing left to give.

When he finally came down from his high, he flopped back against the bed, bangs plastered to his forehead, his stomach and thighs covered in his release. That image alone was enough to make you come right then and there, but this night was about him, not you.

“Stay put, I’ll go get a towel,” you told him as you rose from the mattress and headed into the nearby bathroom.

“I… don’t think I can move, even if I wanted to,” he admitted, and you couldn’t help but giggle. If he got like this over a handjob, then how would he react when he was inside you?

You returned with a wet cloth moments later and carefully cleaned him, mindful of his sensitive, spent member. “You did so good,” you told him soothingly, running your free hand through his hair.

“I came way too fast…” he mumbled, raising his hands to his reddening face to cover it.

“I don’t think you did, but even so, that’s normal,” you reassured him, placing the cloth into the hamper.

“I… kind of can’t believe we just did that,” he choked out, a small contented smile on his face.

“I’m glad we did,” you replied as you seated yourself next to him, smiling softly at him. “I’m really glad we did.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saeran abruptly sat up, covering his bare lower half with the blanket. “MC, I want you to feel good too... I don’t want to be the only one feeling like this. I… I don’t really have any experience, but I want to at least try to make you feel good…”

The need you were feeling hadn’t really gone away, you noticed. Even so, you wanted this to be about _him_ , and him alone. “I’ll be okay, really. Tonight was about you.”

“But I want it to be about _us,”_ he reasoned, reaching for your hand. “Tonight, and every night that comes after.”

There it was; that look and that tone that made you melt. It was hard to say no to him when he was talking like that- so genuine and honest. But truth be told, you were a bit nervous yourself- you hadn’t had much more experience than him.

“Are you sure..?” you asked, feeling your confidence waver slightly.

He nodded. “Yes. If it’s okay with you, then… yeah.”

“Yeah, it’s… more than okay.”

You were a bit unsure of yourself, of how to initiate something so intimate, but you imagined that for whatever he was going to do, your clothes would need to be off first. You reached for the hem of your shirt and slowly began pulling it upward. You yanked it over your head and tossed it to the floor to join the pile of Saeran’s clothes. Once the shirt was gone you felt the immediate urge to cover yourself, but you forced yourself to keep your arms down, despite feeling his eyes on you.

Saeran blinked slowly, eyes growing almost impossibly wide. “...Oh my God,” he blurted.

You giggled slightly. “Is that a good 'oh my God', or..?”

“Mmhm, yeah, uh... it's good. Very good," he choked out.

You smirked slightly, and with this newfound confidence, you reached around to your back and unclipped your bra, freeing your breasts. You tossed the bra onto the floor alongside your shirt. 

“H-Holy shit- er, I mean, uh, wow…”

His eyes took in every part of you. You felt them start at your bare neck and collarbone, before sliding down to your exposed breasts- you felt like his eyes lingered a bit there- before tracing over the dip and curve of your hips and your stomach.

You scooted forward until you were sitting on his lap yet again. Without giving yourself any time to think about what you were going to do, you grabbed one of his hands, and placed it atop your left breast.

He drew in a long, shuddery breath.

“Y-You can touch them,” you urged. “It’s okay.”

“Th-This is really happening right now, right? I’m not like… dreaming or something, am I?”

You smiled affectionately, reaching out to place your hand on his cheek as a comforting gesture. “If you’re dreaming, then we must be having the same dream.”

Your words seemed to put him at ease, if only slightly. You felt him begin to move his hand, gently squeezing at your breast. His other hand then crept up your side, his fingers trailing along your skin until it came up to rest on your right breast. Before long he was squeezing generous handfuls of both breasts, and you couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be a rather fast learner. You felt your heart rate begin to speed up as you leaned into his touch. The hand at your left breast suddenly fell, and before you could ask what was wrong, you felt the warmth of his tongue surrounding your already pert nipple.

You cried out suddenly at the sensation, and he pulled away to smirk up at you. “I um… did a little bit of research, on this stuff… like, how to make a woman feel good, and… um, I hope I’m doing this right…”

“You mean you watched _porn?”_

“Um, a little, but… I read articles and stuff too. Really! I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this, but I’m gonna try.”

You admired the fact that he was willing to take the initiative- _and_ the fact that he had done “research” meant that he was planning on this at some point as well.

He ducked down to where he was at face level with your breasts. With one hand rubbing your right nipple, his lips wrapped around the left and sucked, _hard._ You gasped, your hands sliding up his neck to tangle themselves in his hair. He took that as his cue to continue, and before long he was switching over to the right nipple, his hot tongue laving over it. You held onto his hair like your life depended on it, your fingers curling and tangling his scarlet locks.

When his lips finally parted from your nipple, he directed his gaze downwards towards your underwear, and looked up at you again. “Can I?”

You eagerly nodded your approval. “Yes. Go ahead.”

His hand slowly made its way along your stomach, his fingers trailing against the sensitive skin, before reaching the hem of your underwear. His index and middle fingers ever so slowly made their way down until he felt a small wet patch.

“Ah… sorry, I, um…”

“It’s okay,” he interrupted before you could ponder on it any longer. “It’s… _more_ than okay, it’s… _wow_ …”

You giggled again- his bewildered reactions were just too damn adorable. “You can move your fingers, you know. A-And, when you’re ready… you can take them off.”

No one could ever say that Saeran didn't pay attention, or that he failed to put his learned knowledge to good use. His index finger slid along your labia, upward until it reached your clit. He rubbed it tentatively and you outright whimpered, clinging to his bare arm for purchase as his middle finger probed your entrance through the fabric.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“Amazing,” you answered immediately. “Take them off, Saeran, please…”

His fingers left you to tug down your underwear. Your wet opening was exposed to the coolness of the room, yet you had never felt hotter than you did in this moment. You were practically on fire. Saeran’s hand slid along the inside of your thigh, daring to approach your entrance.  His deft fingers traced along the outer lips, almost as if searching, before he finally reached the hood of your clitoris. Your breath hitched- and he seemed to take notice. “Here,” he said, “this is where I should touch you, right?”

“Yes,” you pleaded, your voice breathy and hoarse, “please… touch my clit.”

“I want to try something,” he told you. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this, but I want you to feel as good as you made me feel. So relax- and tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”

His left hand slid up your leg until it was tightly gripping your hip. You spread your legs a bit more to accommodate him as he drew his face closer and closer- _oh._ It was then when you realized what he was going to attempt, and the thought of his tongue inside you made your cunt ache with desire. You couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this, that this was really happening- it almost didn’t seem fair, after all, it wasn’t like _you_ had gone down on _him_ \- at least not yet.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and you could feel his breath on your entrance.

“Yes, just please… do something…”

You didn’t see his smirk as his thumb began tracing your labia once more, searching for your clit. Once he found it, he began rubbing it the same way he had before, only this time with much more vigor. You bit your lip to muffle your moans as your hips squirmed in reaction to his touch. Then, you felt it- the wet warmth of his tongue licking against your labia. He paused for a moment, as if considering your taste, before he dove back in, this time probing your entrance with the tip of his tongue.

He had stopped again, as if thinking of what to do next. And although you wished you could offer him some sort of advice on how to continue, you weren’t really sure how you were going to react either. But then, suddenly his tongue was _all the way inside_ and it took everything you had not to scream.

It was a bit of a strange sensation, but once the initial shock wore off you began grinding your hips, allowing his tongue to hit all the right places. You heard him draw in a deep breath through his nose before he began thrusting his tongue in and out, moving it up and down, side to side, testing out new movements to see which you responded to the most. Every slide of his tongue against your walls had you reeling, your hand coming down to tangle itself in his thick scarlet hair, the other grabbing onto the sheets. Meanwhile his thumb kept a consistent rhythm on your clit, and you could already feel your core beginning to tighten- why did it have to be over so quickly?

“S-Slow down,” you said between breaths, “I-I don’t want this to b-be over too quickly…”

He immediately withdrew his tongue and slowed his pace on your clit. He took a moment to breathe before resuming with gentle licks to your labia.

“I-I’m sorry if I don’t, uh… taste very good,” you mumbled, face glowing red with embarrassment. You hadn’t even thought about that- should you have tried to eat some fruit or something..?

“Actually,” he paused to lick his lips, “it’s not that bad. To be honest, I don’t really taste much.”

You found yourself laughing again- and it caused you to think about the fact that _this was really happening_. Your boyfriend was eating you out in your bedroom and here you two were, laughing like dorks right in the middle of it because you were worried that you didn’t taste like fruit.

“So… can I keep going?” he asked, a hopeful look on his face that he knew you couldn’t deny.

“Of course, just… I-I’m really sensitive right now, so… be careful. I don’t want to come too quickly.”

“I-I’ll try…”

This time, after repositioning yourselves once more, he urged you to place your legs over his shoulders, propping you up ever so slightly _and_ allowing him to reach you at a different, deeper angle. The position was a bit awkward, but Saeran was the one holding you up, and your upper half was still laying comfortably against the mattress- you only hoped that he would be able to withstand it.

His lips neared your swollen clit and you groaned in anticipation. “Saeran, please…”

“Please what?”

“D-Don’t tease me, come on… you _know_ what…”

“I really don’t MC, please tell me…” he urged, placing butterfly kisses along your outer labia.

Perhaps him being a fast learner _wasn’t_ such a good thing after all- he now felt confident enough in himself to tease you. “Please eat me out… _please_ …”

“Mm… and where do you want me to start?”

“Here!” you shouted, tapping a finger against your clit. “Here, please, touch me here…”

“As you wish.”

As soon as your hand retreated back to the bed his tongue was wiggling against your clit. You barely contained a scream as your fingers tightened in his hair, your hips wildly thrusting to feel more of his tongue. From side to side his tongue assaulted your clit. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue as he brought you closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes, yes, m- _fffuck!_ Don’t stop Saeran, don’t stop, oh God, you’re doing so good…” you babbled, pushing his face even closer to your pussy. Your hips were moving so fast that it was almost as if you had taken control, grinding your clit along his tongue to bring yourself to orgasm.

“Mm, Saeran… Saeran… I can’t take it anymore, I want to come…” you begged. You were right there but it s _till wasn’t enough._

He decided then that he had tormented you long enough- there would be plenty of opportunities later on to have more… _extended_ _sessions_ , after all. His index finger made its way to your entrance and thrust inside you with intense vigor, pressing and rubbing and exploring your soaked walls.

“Ah, ah, yes! Mm, God, I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna come, oh God…”

He then, ever so gently, wrapped his lips around your clit and gave it a few light sucks, and that was all you could take. The feeling of his mouth working your clit, his finger pounding your g-spot, the lewd sounds of his tongue licking at you, all of it worked together to tip you over the edge. Your orgasm barreled into you, ripping throughout your body in a way you had never experienced before. You briefly saw flashes of white as your body trembled and shook wildly in Saeran’s grasp. You felt your cum drip down into his mouth, some of it escaping him and trailing down your thighs.

He gently lowered you back on to the bed, slipping out from underneath your legs to sit up on his knees. When your vision came back to you, you saw a few droplets of your release on his chin and lips. Hs tongue came out to swipe along his lips before his hand came up and wiped the rest of it away.

“D-Did I do okay..?” he asked hesitantly.

“Y-Yes,” you answered between labored breaths, chest heaving. “You did fantastic… _wow…_ ”

He smiled shyly in response to the praise. “I’m glad… I was worried I wouldn’t be able to make you feel even _half_ as good as I felt when you were touching me.”

“You made me feel amazing,” you murmured. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, I think.”

“R-Really?!”

“Mmhm.”

“Oh my gosh…” He covered his crimson face with his hands. “I just ate out my girlfriend… and she liked it…”

“Yes she did,” you added with a teasing tone, “and I hope we can do it again sometime. I’ll even return the favor.” You winked at him and he gulped loudly, though his face gave him away. “Although…” your eyes traveled down his naked form- all the way to his semi-hard cock. “Seems like I’m not the only one who liked it.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m uh… not really sure when that got there.”

You smirked. “Really? That’s quite the mystery.” You gripped his erection with a wicked grin. “How about we do something about that then?”


End file.
